


Farewell Kisses

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato always kissed her goodbye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Kisses

Minato _always_ kissed her goodbye before missions. He kissed her goodbye in the mornings and good night before falling asleep. Even if all Kushina was doing was going out to get a few groceries he made sure not to forget the simple gesture.

It was _'I love you'_. It was _'I'll miss you'_. It was _'I'll be waiting for you'_. It was all the words you didn't always have time for or think to say. A simple press of his lips to hers was full of all of the emotions that he felt every time he looked at her.

He was here now though with the death god at his back, her in his arms, and the realization that it would be their last farewell. Minato didn't wonder though, if all those kisses before had been enough, to let her know how much he loved her. He didn't wonder because he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him and their baby. The words spilling from her lips were everything and more that he'd ever said with his. Even when he hadn't said the words, when all there'd been was a kiss, she'd heard him. The knowledge that she loved him, that she knew he loved her, was what made it easy to accept all that fate had given them and he did so with happy heart, for her, for their son, and for himself.


End file.
